villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baron Blood
Lord John Falsworth was the youngest of two sons of Lord William Falsworth, one of the wealthiest members of the British aristocracy in late Victorian and Edwardian times. John left, embittered, when his older brother Montgomery inherited the title and the bulk of his estate upon William's death, shortly before World War I. Becoming a Vampire Eventually, Falsworth sought the castle Dracula in Romania in order to find and control the Dracula as a means for achieving immense wealth and power. However, Falsworth fell victim to Dracula's hypnotic powers and was turned into a vampire himself. Dracula bid Falsworth to return to England to wreak havoc upon the country that had repulsed him earlier (as detailed in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel) while Dracula himself fought Abraham van Helsing and other enemies. World War I Once World War I broke out, Falsworth, still intent on destroying England, offered his services to the German intelligence, who gave him the code-name Baron Blood. Falsworth adopted his costume to better instill terror in his victims. Falsworth became the German's greatest secret weapon in the final months of the war. He battled Freedom's Five, a group of costumed agents from Great Britain and her allies, but, although Blood was always defeated, he also managed to escape. He was finally found and fought by the costumed hero, the original Union Jack (and secretly Falsworth's elder brother Montgomery). Union Jack injured Falsworth with a silver weapon, causing him to flee England. After World War I, Falsworth began studying occult arts and followed Adolf Hitler's rise to power. He understood Hitler and his Nazi party were similar to him. World War II Although Falsworth's activities remain largely unrevealed during this time, at some point he again offered his services to the emerging Nazi regime in Germany. German scientists performed painful experiments which enabled him to avoid his vulnerability to direct sunlight. During World War II, German intelligence once again sent Falsworth to England to continue a new reign of terror. John Falsworth returned to the Falsworth family home posing as his own son to hide his identity. He was eventually confronted by his brother, who came out of retirement as Union Jack after Falsworth bit and nearly killed his daughter, Jacqueline (later, the heroine Spitfire). His brother, aided by the Allied heroes collectively known as the Invaders, discovered Blood's secret identity. In the ensuing battle, Falsworth was impaled when he fell on stalagmite that had traces of silver in it. However, Falsworth was resurrected by superhuman Axis agents, and he joined their team, the Super-Axis, who soon were defeated by the Invaders. The complete history of Falsworth's activities at this time are unknown. But after the fall of the reich he escaped alonside Brain Drain on a ship. In the South Pacifc they were attacked by the Avengers but before he was captured he was teleported away by Geoffrey Sydenham and offered a position in ICON. He was then stapped in the chest by silver blade by Kraven. He was later destroyed by a woman via a wooden stake and, as a member of aristocracy, entombed in the Tower of London. Modern Age In recent years, Falsworth was resurrected by a mortal agent of Dracula known as Dr. Charles Cromwell. Cromwell fell under Falsworth's influence, who learned all he could of medical practice from Cromwell. Continued vampiric activity raised the nearby villager's suspicions, but were tricked by Falsworth into destroying Cromwell and his daughter as the vampires. Falsworth took Cromwell's identity. The police attributed the vampiric activities to a serial killer, but Falsworth's brother, a now-aged man, summoned his former ally, Captain America, to investigate his suspicions that Falsworth was behind it all. Falsworth attacked his brother, posing as Cromwell, his brother's physician, but was defeated by Captain America. Falsworth's body was decapitated and burned separately, his ashes scattered in different areas, to ensure that Falsworth could never be revived again. After burying his brother, Lord Falsworth decided to stop fighting and died. When the Montesi Formula was uttered, even Blood's ashes vanished, but the Montesi Formula has proved to be fallible. Kenneth Crichton Kenneth Crichton was next in line to take on the identity of Union Jack, but refused, stating that his friend Joey Chapman was better suited to be the new Union Jack. Joey agreed and became Union Jack. Suffering from anemia and feeling estranged from Joey as Union Jack and his recently rejuvenated mother, Lady Crichton, Kenneth became an easy target for Baroness Blood, who turned him into the new Baron Blood as a "cure" for his anemia. The Baroness used Kenneth and several other vampires to obtain the Holy Grail, which gave her immunity to sunlight and the other traditional weaknesses vampires had, but she didn't want to share this power with other vampires and destroyed the Grail. The sun rose and Kenneth and the other vampires all died, despite Union Jack's efforts to save Kenneth. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Vampires Category:Mutated Category:Immortals Category:Blade Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Excalibur Villains Category:Greedy Category:Military Category:Spy